


Findly Forest

by zarry_zouislovin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I wonder if this is a real place, I'm not sure about the rest, M/M, Niam is actually together, Zayn may or may not have a gun, and throwing knifes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarry_zouislovin/pseuds/zarry_zouislovin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Listen you curly haired fuck, I don't know who you think you are but if you hit him again I will chop your dick off." Louis emerges from the short trees with a stone glare. He kneels next to Zayn.</p>
<p>"Damn dude! He hit you hard. Look at that," he swipes his finger along Zayn's upper lip. "Your bleeding."</p>
<p>Zayn groans and slowly stands up. He wipes his lip and backs up to where Niall and Liam are, letting Louis make conversation.</p>
<p>"What's your deal?"</p>
<p>"Me?" Curly says. "I don't have a deal." Smiling. Louis fixes him with a stare.</p>
<p>"Okay. I'm lost, people are looking for me and, I'm hungry."</p>
<p>"So what were you going to do? Eat my friend?" Louis questions.</p>
<p>"I was not going to eat your friend." There's a pause where the boy looks Louis up and down. "But I wouldn't mind eating you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or maybe the one where Louis and Zayn get lost first, Liam and Niall is a thing and Harry is always wrong.<br/>**<br/>One Direction Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. .1

"Hey you! You come here!"

Zayn Malik turned around and started sprinting further into the forest. His book bag bouncing on his back. He put his hands out to stop the branches already slapping at his face and arms, leaving red whelps and angry scratches. Zayn doesn't stop running. If anything he runs faster.

The voice was getting louder from behind him meaning the unknown person was following him and getting closer, and that means Zayn needs to pick up speed. He was running so fast he didn't see or notice that the ground was moving downward. Caught by surprise Zayn lets out a yelp. He tumbles, flips, and rolls down the hill. He groans when he stops. His teeth shovels a mouth full of dirt and grass. Zayn was on his way to getting up when a hard but soft impact knocks him down and lays on top of him. "Get off of me." Zayn grumbles after a 30 seconds.

"Give me a minute will ya?" The person says. Its a boy. A little bit of a feminine voice, but a boy. 

As soon as the person lifted himself, Zayn had him pinned down on his back. Zayn put his forearm on the stranger's neck. "Why are you following me?!" Zayn bellows and pushes his arm down. The boy doesn't answer. Fear evident in his eyes. "Why are you here?" 

Zayn could have killed this boy if he really wanted to. Moments ago, crushing his windpipe. But lets face it, Zayn has a guilty conscience. No need in denying it. Zayn lifted off the stranger then watched as he scrambled back to a near by tree, catching his breath. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. "I was lost." Inhale. Exhale. '"I ju- I just wanted help." he wheezed out. "To get out." Zayn picked himself up off the ground. He turned around twice looking at their surroundings. Unfamiliar surroundings. Zayn turned to the boy. The one with brown hair and blue-ish grey-ish eyes. 

"you're out of luck." Zayn took in the boy's confused face. "I don't know where the fuck we are." 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niam arrives.

The boy let out a whimper. Then another. "What do you mean, you don't know where we are?" 

"Well I would know if you didn't start chasing me like some crazed maniac." Zayn half yelled. The boy slowly started taking steps back towards tree. The boy- whoever he is- must be scared. Zayn sighed.

"What's your name?" he asked. The boy looked left, then right, then behind himself, then back at Zayn. His eyes widened. Because yeah, Zayn was talking to him. "Oh my names Louis."

"Well Louis," Zayn started. "I'm Zayn." Zayn stretched his hand out for a shake. Louis shook it slowly and said quietly, "Hi Zayn."

**

They are walking and they kinda haven't stopped yet. Louis is tired and looks it too, but Zayn looks perfectly fine. 

Suddenly Zayn stops by a tree. Zayn looks side to side then drawls out a whistle. Without a word Zayn walks off to his right. Unknowing whats to happening, Louis lets out a squeak and starts following.

**

Zayn and Louis have been walkng for what feels like forever and still have yet to find a road or city or even a trail. Zaayn leads the way while Louis follows. None of them speak. Well until Zayn stops wlking and Louis bumbs into him. "Why'd you stop walking?" Zayn glances back at Louis then back ahead,

"Look." He stdps aside and he and Louis stand shoulder to shoulder now. In front of them is a purple and white checkered blanket. A half eaten sandwich, a bag of grapes, and a picnic basket was set on top of it. Zayn lets out a huff. "It means," he starts. "Peole were here. and probably still close by." Louis finishes.

Louis looks around them and its a nice quiet place to be. Shady but still warm, nice lighting, its actually a nice place to have a picnic.

"Should we wait or try to find whoever this crap belongs to?" Louis questions. Zayn looks around too.

"We should wait." So they sit down on the edge of the blanket side by side. Their backs facing the food. It was tempting but niether were thievs. And they wait.

**

Zayn is awoken by branches and trees rustling. It's just occuring to him that he fell asleep and he's still laying down on the picnic blanket. The sun is still bright in the sky so it must have been atleast thirty minutes, one hour tops. He moves to get up but there's a weight on his chest, he looks down. Louis' head is resting on his chest. And okay, this just got awkward. He goes to gently move Louis off him but he's suddenly startled by voices and it comes more as a hard shove.

Louis shoots up an grabs at his head. "Ow. Why'd ya do that?"

Zayn looks around kind of frantically but not an alarming sense. Louis isn't looking at him to be alarmed anyway. Louis rubs his eyes with his fist. "Zayn," he pauses for a yawn. "Why the fuck did you push me?"

"Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and listen for a minute alright?" to Zayn's surprise, Louis actually stops talking. Because of the quiet atmosphere, now they can actaully hear branches rustling from not that far away from them, and if you listen closely- which Zayn does- you can make out whimpering and moaning. Obviously Louis hears it too.

"Are they fucking? Zayn I think someone is out there, not far away from us, is having sex, outside! Against a tree!" he sighs. "That must be so uncomfortable."

Zayn gets up, and takes a good seven steps foward. He looks back to find Louis a few feet away from him. "Sit."

"Wha? why?" Louis wines.

"Sit down Lou." Zayn commands. Or at least tries.

"Oh I didn't know we were on a nickname basis," Louis stops to wink dramatically. "Sugarplum." Zayn stares. And stares some more. And some more. And so- well up until Louis burst into fits of laughter.

"Ha. I got you mate. Now lets go do this." Louis was almost past Zayn when an arm pulls him back. "No."

Louis sucks his teeth on his way back to the picnic blanket.

**

The noise they heard actually were two people going at it. Two boys, Niall and Liam. Niall a blue eyed blonde was for some reason always smiling on the other hand his brown eyed brunette boyfriend Liam kept apologizing for being caught. It turns out the picnic Zayn and Louis found was theirs. It also turns out that they were lost too. So getting out this forest was still a problem. Yay.

They were all currently sitting and eating on said blanket. "That's stupid why didn't you just do it on the blanket then?" Louis still doesn't quite understand why these two were having sex against trees, bushes, and forest animals instead of this lovely 100% cotton picnic blanket.

"If it were me and Zayn we would have done it on the blanket. Right Zayn?" Everyone diverts their gaze to Zayn, who was looking at Louis. Zayn looks down at the sandwich in his hands then back at Louis. He smiles then says flatly, "No."

Louis rolls his eyes. "He means yes. Our skin is two valuable for twigs, same to you two." 

LIam sighs. "It's my grandma"s blanket." He points to Louis. "Her favorite one at that."

"Whatever man." Louis grumbles. Hew then scoots toward Zayn who is just finishing his sandwich and rests his head on his thigh. Wow, this boy has no boundaries. He smiles up at Zayn. "Hi."

Zayn thinks it's funny how this boy was scared of him not even five hours ago, but Zayn doesn't ponder over it. He lays so his head is resting on his backpack instead.

"Well guys I'm gonna go to sleep, it's getting pretty dark don't ya think?" And it is. It's weird though because when Zayn and Louis woke up from their nap the sun was sill shining brightly, that was only about two hours ago.

"You're right." Zayn says and he watches how Niall and Liam cuddle up on their side of the blanket. He then lays down and closes his eyes but opens then when he feel something on his chest. He knows it Is Louis.

'What are you doing?"

"Huh," Louis says. "I didn't know my pillow could talk." 

Zayn can briefly here Liam and Niall giggle at his words. "Lou-"

"Pillow shut up. I'm trying to sleep."

And that's the end of that.


	3. .4

As soon as they up they're off to finding their way out of this forest. They've been walking for hours and Zayn is getting pretty pissed off. Niall and Liam who are in the front keep giggling and stopping for kisses. When that happens Zayn and Louis walks ahead of them only to be pushed to the back again and told they want to be in front. Louis keeps talking about- nothing, absolutely- nothing behind him. He just won't stop. Zayn's not sure why he is still here with these, these people. Its killing him not knowing. He'd be better off if they will just shut up and at least seem interesting in getting out of this green inhabited place, but they won't. He thinks of just walking off, letting them fend for themselves, but that wouldn't be nice. If he just left like that, it'd be pretty messed up. 

Zayn pushes some branches out his way, only for Louis to get slapped by them.

"I don't understand why I'm in the back. I mean is it actually necessary-"

"Its so if something is chasing us you'll get eaten first." Niall taunts. Louis pauses, a look of horror is painted on his face. Niall and Liam giggle, still moving ahead. Zayn sighs, stops, turns to Louis. 

"They're kidding alright. Nothing is going to eat you or take you." Zayn reassures. Louis just nods blankly, unconvinced. Zayn continues to walk and he hears Louis' foot steps behind him. It's only for a second though before he's turning around to Louis yelping and being propelled in the air by his feet. 

Niall and Liam rushes back to them and their faces mirrors Louis'.

"Holy shit Lou, when I said that I wasn't serious." Niall shouts. Zayn thinks about what to do, then he remembers the book bag on his back and flings it off. Kneeling down by it, he quickly unzips one of the many small pockets. He looks at all the trowing knifes he has and takes out the one he knows will do the job. He lines up the knife so he'll get a good angle with out cutting off Louis' feet . The rope is going higher and higher into the trees. Zayn decides it's now or never. He throws it.

When Louis falls it's nothing graceful or heartbreaking, he misses Niall and Liam outs stretched arms which was some kind of attempt to catch him. He hits the ground with a loud thud and Zayn can't help but break into a small laughter. Niall, though, is dying.

Louis jumps up and mutters 'come on' before he's the first in line and is walking to an unknown destinations. When Zayn's small bubble of laughter dies down while Liam tries to get Niall to stop laughing, Zayn runs up to Louis. A small smile present on his face as he reaches out for Louis' shoulder and turns him around. The smile drops in seconds though. Zayn turns his head back to see Liam and Niall still occupied before he looks back at Louis. Louis' eyes are wide ,filled with fear and tiny tears, his face pale, and Zayn notices he's slightly shaking.

"Oh Lou. Niall didn't mean it." Zayn says. Louis lets out a small bitter laugh.

"It's not about what Niall said-"

"So what is it-'

"-Something is out here Zayn." The frightened boy bellows. "Something is out there looking for food."

"What do you mean?" Niall suddenly asks. He and Liam are now by Louis and Zayn's side, forming a little human square.

"Niall what do you mean 'what do you mean'? Something had to have set that up. Something or someone is hunting and looking for dinner. Oh my gosh." He pauses and looks at Zayn. "I was gonna be it's dinner."

Louis bottom lip wobbles and Zayn just lets Louis fall into his arms when he opens them wide for his body to fit. 'We'll just give you guys a moment' he hears Liam say and when they're out of sight up ahead Louis lets the sob rack his body.

"I could have died!" he wails and Zayn has to stifle a laugh. Louis is so dramatic.

**

When Zayn hears a guitar being played he's pretty sure he hallucinating. He looks back at Liam and Niall to see that they are looking around also. Zayn hands tighten around the throwing knife from earlier as he walks towards the noise. When he is as close as he can get to the noise maker without blowing his cover, Zayn launches the knife. He hears a screech, feet scrambling, and a muttered 'shit'. Zayn slowly and carefully moves some branches out of his face to get a peek. He sees a boy-maybe a little younger then him- with curly brown locks, a tall body, and a guitar on his hand. Slowly Zayn reveals himself. He whistles making the boy whirl around.

"Holy shit you scared me!" He exclaims, Zayn is shocked on how deep this kids voice is. The boy goes picks up Zayn's knife and throws it at Zayn's feet, in which looks like fright. Zayn goes down to grab it but falls to the grown and lets out a yelp when he's being kneed in the nose.

"What the fuck?" he shouts.

"What do you want from me? You trying to kill me? did my step mum send you? Well I guess you're about to get you ass kicked." The boy swings backwards but before he can swing forward a voice rang out.

"Listen you curly haired fuck, I don't know who you think you are but if you hit him again I will chop your dick off." Louis emerges from the short trees with a stone glare. He kneels next to Zayn.

"Damn dude! He hit you hard. Look at that," he swipes his finger along Zayn's upper lip. "Your bleeding."

Zayn groans and slowly stands up. He wipes his lip and backs up to where Niall and Liam are, letting Louis make conversation.

"What's your deal?"

"Me?" Curly says. "I don't have a deal." Smiling. Louis fixes him with a stare.

"Okay. I'm lost, people are looking for me and, I'm hungry."

"So what were you going to do? Eat my friend?" Louis questions.

"I was not going to eat your friend." There's a pause where the boy looks Louis up and down. "But I wouldn't mind eating you."


End file.
